Jealously turn her like that
by blue-demongirl
Summary: Naraku and Kikyou are dead, but the journey starts over and the Inugang meets a new friend on their jouney.How will she affect the lives of everybody, specially Kagome's? please read to find out.
1. Default Chapter

Idont own Inuyasha or anything related, I wish I did but I dont. this is my first fanfic so please R&R!

Chapter 1: Starting over

The inugang was headind to Kaedes hut, all of them tired from the hard battle they just had. Kagome and shippo were on Inuyashas back as they felt asleep. Sango was asleep and Miroku was kind of keeping guard but he had other intentions, both were on Kirara that was walking because she was too tired, the monk will sometimes try to rest his hand on Sangos back but even unconcious Sango will slap him, Inuyasha founded this funny.Inuyashas body ached but he pretended as if he didnt fell nothing. He always wanted to look as the strongest. The way was quiet and Inuyasha was thinking on what had just happened.

········Flash Back········

Naraku had Kagome trapped in one of his nasty tentacles. "Inuyasha!" cried Kagome, "stop screaming wench, you are ruining my susccesful moment!" Naraku squezed her, he was grabbing the last shard, Kohaku had died weeks ago so only one shard was missig, the shard fucionated with the pearl and now was complete. " ahahaha...now that the Shikon no Tama is complete I will kill this miko and then Kikyou... it will be easy to find her" Naraku replied "what do you say Inuyasha, you want to kill her with me... again", Inuyasha was furious" I will never let you touch Kikyou or Kagome you bastard!" but before he could attack Naraku with tessaiga, a pink glow flew trough the air cutting the tentacle and releasisng Kagome.

"Kikyou" reply Inuyasha, when Kagome standed up and saw how Inuyasha looked at Kikyou she felt jealous ¨this is not the time to feel jealous of Kiyou, we are in a battle ¨tought Kagome¨dammit! is to hard, I am jealous¨ Kagome get out of her toughts when she hear Sango calling her "Kagome what are you doing! Naraku can kill you there!", "I´m coming" she reply. Inuyasha saw how Kikyou faced Naraku and prepared an arrow, "you will pay for all the pain you cause to innocent people and... to Inuyasha and me" Kikyou said.

Inuyasha felt as if something hit him inside, it was a feeling sad and happy at the same time ¨Kikyou suffered as much as me¨ he tought, ¨she did care for what we had after resucitating¨ and as if Kikyou could read what he was thinking she asnwered "Inuyasha at first I did´nt care much, I just wanted to kill you remember? but after knowing the truth about Naraku´s trap that feeling offorgivness and... I don´t know if to call it... love... took over me even if I didn´t wanted to, because I learned by the hardest way that opening yourself is being vulnerable to anything". Inuyasha was suprised at Kikyou´s words ¨so, that means that she really loves me again?...she really loves me¨ he tought almost saying it out loud with a small grin in his face, " what is this? the renconcilation center, we are in a battle!" Kagome interrupt the moment sarcastically, "she´s jealous" Sango said with a hopeless face, "don´t worry Sango" Miroku said with her hand on her butt

slap! ( I´m not very good at writting noises, sorry)

"This is not the time pervert monk!" Sango said angry, " I was just trying to make you feel better" Miroku reply stroking the red mark on his face.

(back to the battle)Kikyou still holding her arrow, checking every movement that Naraku did said to Inuyasha "Inuyasha I will shut Naraku to weak him and low his defense and you and my reincarnation will combine your power to finish Naraku once for all before he uses the Shikon no Tama" , "but Kikyou.." Inuyasha was interrupted by Naraku "You incignificant humans will never destroy the great Naraku" he said as he reach one tentacle to Kikyou, and she release the arrow. Everything seemed to pass in slow movement "Kikyou!" Inuyasha screamed as the arrow reached Naraku and the tentacle traspass Kikyou. Naraku screamed in pain and Inuyasha and Kagome took advantage to attack him with her arrow and his sword that combine to make a powerful attack. Everyone saw in amazement how Naraku received the attack and started to desintegrate until he vanished except for the venom that was in his body and the Shikon no Tama.

Inuyasha quickly reach to the agonizing Kikyou " Inuyasha", "Kikyou" he said, "this is not over, the jewel". Inuyasha turn to the jewel and saw how the venom satarted to go Inside the Shikon no Tama making it black. Kikyou hardly standed up with the help of Inuyasha, get her bow and arrow and pointed to the jewel "Kagome I will not purify it all by myself", "I undestand" she answered back preparing her arrow. The two mikos let the arrows go and hit the Shikon no Tama, but it was to much energy and the Shikon no Tama started to crack, "oh no" everybody said as they looked how it splitted again into fragments that flew to all directions.

"Wel at least there is no Naraku" Kagome said but when she turn to Inuyasha had a jealous attack. Kikyou was on his arms and he was saying her name "Kikyou, no" seeing that she was going to have her last breath soon, he got closer and closer until he reached the miko´s lips and gave her a last kiss, the kiss lasted when he finally needed to breath, the monk and the taijiya were suprised and Kagome was leaving almost crying, "we never do this in my other life" she smiled faintly and he did too " Inuyasha I´ll be waiting for you" and with that she stopped breathing, she was dead, a tear fall down Inuyasha´s sheek "we will when my time comes" with that he took her body and went to bury her somewhere else more peaceful.

When he came back he took Kagome that was as if nothing had happen and Shippo who get out of his hiding place, now they were going to Kaede´s village where they will decide what to do next:

··········End of Flash back··········

¨I will miss you Kikyou but we will see when my time comes¨ Iuyasha tought now seeing the village, it was peaceful and quiet, it was the place that he needed to be after all the things that happen,he will be all grumpy again and telling Kagome how silly she was for broking the jewel again, but not now, hefelt veryafortunatedfor still having her at his side.

This is my first chapter hope you like it and please review!(for all the Kikyou haters, I writed this because it was going the last time to appear in all the fanfiction and she was going to die cause of Naraku, please no flames.)


	2. descicions and dreams

I dont own Inuyasha or anything related, I wish I did but I dont. this is my first fanfic so please R&R!

Chapter 2: Analizing

* * *

A Kaede's hut>>>>>>> 

"hmm... I see, so the Shikon no Tama broke again... and you don't have any shard" Kaede reply

"but, it was'nt all my fault thys time" Kagome said.

"huh... who else purified it with you Kagome?" Kaede asked,

Kagome didn't want to saythat name cause of Inuyasha but she did'nt have no choice, "Kikyou" she said softly

"and were is she?...did she go alone again?",

"no" Inuyasha said softly "she pass away",

"ho...so atleast one good thing happen, her soul can rest now" Kaede said,

"I'm not sure if it is a good thing" Inuyasha said almost leaving,

"wait" said Sango "what about the jewel shards"

"there is no more Naraku, why to collect them" said Kagome wishing that all the problems would end

"because" Miroku started

"there are still monsters that can collect them and become stronger until form a great problem for all" kaede finished

"then we are leaving tomorrow let's rest today" said Inuyasha leaving the hut.

Everybody started to prepared their their things except for Kagome who decide to follow Inuyasha ' I should go with him' Kagome thought ' he is sad because Kikyou died' she smiled at this "I know I should feel bad but I cannot help feeling like this, now Inuyasha and I can be together!" then she realized that Inuyasha was gone of her sight "dam were did he go!".

Inuyasha P.O.V

"That's not a good thing!" reply Inuyasha angry to himself

"Kikyou leaving me it's not a good thing" he said as he jumped from tree to tree until he reached a meadow

"this is the meadow were she called for me" he said softly

"why, why did she die again", a little thought reach his mind 'cause of Naraku' he was speechless

"that bastard kill her again... I... I promise to protect her... but, I couldn't" tears of anger and sorrow were forming but he refuse to let them go "no... Kikyou... please forgive me... please come back " he said softly

"why do I realize this so late!.. we loved each other!.. but I always let her... to go back with the group... with Kagome" he loved Kagome too, his feelings were split in two for the love of his life and the new love of his life, he loved them both but never decide, now it souldn't be a problem because now he had only Kagome, but he couldn't help to feel in him as if he were betraying someone. He visited the dock, the shrine, the Goshinboku tree, there was the mark he had left cause one of the arrows of Kikyou. He got out of his thoughts when he heard a sound in the bushes, Kagome came out "here you are" she said "I was looking for you" she reach him and huge him "Iwas worried Inuyasha, everything will be alright". They sat down and now Inuyasha was remembering all the moments he shared with Kagome, he still had her. They stayed there watching the stars under Goshinboku tree. 'now nothing will be between us Inuysaha' Kagome tohought happily, 'let's see what the future brings' sighed Inuyasha. That night Inuyasha and Kagome fall asleep under the Goshinboku tree.

I know this chapter is short, I will try to make them larger next time! Please R and review!


End file.
